


good morning.

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Implied Morning After, KH3 spoilers, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spoilers, lea watches isa as they wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: “Love, we’re being watched.” Isa’s pet names for him always sent a warm feeling throughout his body. He turned about, seeing the other members of their family now sheepishly peeking into the doorway. In the presence of such love, Lea began to laugh, a full bellied noise just from taking in how wonderful his life has become. The other three had joined him as well in their own ways. Joyful tears had formed in the pinches of his eyes by the time he was done.





	good morning.

Isa looked like a god formed of earthly clay, just awoken from a slumber lasting longer than man itself. The growing light from the window above their bed made him practically glow. His hair made a mossy curtain around his face, casting a thin shadow that softened his scar into the rest of his skin. He smiled sappily, yawning out a good morning along with it. His eyes had gone bleary in the morning sun. The thin sheets splayed across his body like a river of melted snow flowing down a mountainside. Where it tangled and slunk low hints of his bared form were quite visible.

This isn’t a fond look into the past of what he used to be: he was much too reserved and prude-like to be caught enjoying his morning barer than a newborn, especially in the presence of his closest friend. And yet, it wasn’t a grim remembrance of Organization days, either: waking up without the sun and lacking the heart to enjoy the morning, hopelessly alone in the cell he called a room. No, he was his own person now, built up by not only the experiences of both the Isa and Saïx he once was, but the new things so graciously in his life now since coming back to humanity.

Lea sighed, unable to keep the dreamy look out of his eyes as he mused. He would probably never stop admiring his husband. Nothing could stop him now, he’d long since gotten over the embarrassment of getting caught doing such. Still, his gaze was met and he was found out. Isa’s smile upturned itself higher in a way so few saw. He came closer, the sheets falling around his waistline like a silvered pond. They kissed, a far better ‘good morning’ than one that could be exchanged through words. Both had horribly pungent morning breath, but neither seemed to care in the face of such tender companionship.

“Love, we’re being watched.” Isa’s pet names for him always sent a warm feeling throughout his body. He turned about, seeing the other members of their family now sheepishly peeking into the doorway. In the presence of such love, Lea began to laugh, a full bellied noise just from taking in how wonderful his life has become. The other three had joined him as well in their own ways. Joyful tears had formed in the pinches of his eyes by the time he was done.

He certainly couldn’t’ve asked for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> kh3 killed me lmao


End file.
